


Old Flame

by CheezPretzel



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPretzel/pseuds/CheezPretzel
Summary: Hey, y'all remember that girl that Kai was flirting with during Rebooted? Well, now she works in a maternity clothing store and is about to get a huge surprise. (Contains implied Kailor)
Relationships: Kai/Skylor (Ninjago)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Y'all remember that girl that Kai was flirting with in Rebooted? Well now she works in a maternity clothing store and is about to get a huge surprise.

“Sorry, Staci, gotta go,” Dakota said to her friend on the other end of the line. “Someone just came in.”

Dakota Brown taped the ‘end call’ button on her phone and looked up with a bored expression. The store she worked at, ‘Baby Cakes’, was a baby supply store that also sold maternity clothing. She sighed and glanced at the door, which was hidden behind the shelves since the counter was in the back.

 _Well, I guess I better go see if this customer needs any assistance,_ She thought grumpily, heading towards the aisle that the customers were in. To be frank, Dakota didn’t hate customers. She just disliked her job.

A couple of years ago, she had met the Red Ninja, Kai, in the gas station she was working at and made the stupid mistake to turn him down. Sometimes she still thought about what her life would be like had she agreed to be his girl.

Tightening her blonde ponytail, Dakota glanced around the corner of the aisle and nearly had a heart attack.

He was _here_!

Kai!

The Fire Ninja! The one she had turned down a few years ago!

Heart pounding, Dakota spun around to the next aisle and whipped out her phone.

 **STACI!** She quickly texted her best friend.

 **What?** Her friend replied, and Dakota could almost hear Staci’s disgruntledness through the phone.

 **The Master Of Fire is in my STORE. ON MY SHIFT!** She replied.

Dakota could almost hear Staci’s sigh through the phone. **And I should be excited about this because…..**

 **Because he probably remembers me and we can talk and hang out and go out for coffee and we’ll be soulmates!** Dakota texted back.

Before Staci could respond, a voice behind Dakota interrupted her.

“Hello?”

Dakota spun around and came face-to-face with Kai, Master Of Fire. He looked the same as he did the first time she met him, with dashing amber eyes, tanned skin, and a muscular frame. He was watching her expectantly, and for a moment, Dakota couldn’t move.

“Erm… um…. yescanIhelpyou?” She finally managed to spit out, fumbling with her words.

“Oh, I needed some help finding a certain diaper size,” He told her.

“Diaper size?” She asked him, confused as to why a Ninja would be buying diapers.

“Yes, Skylor’s going to a baby shower and wanted to grab some as a gift,” Kai answered with a tilt of his head. “What did you think?”

“Oh, I, um…” Dakota wondered who Skylor was. _It’s a boy’s name!_ She told herself. _Probably his little brother or something._ “I can show you where they are.”

She led him across the store to the racks where diapers were stored. Kai looked at them for a long time before looking back at her with a bemused expression. “Do I know you from somewhere?” he asked. “I swear we’ve met before, but I just can’t place it. Remind me of your name again?”

“Dakota,” Dakota answered as a blush began to creep across her cheeks. Here she was, at work, and her celebrity crush was actually talking to her!

A spark of recognition flared in Kai’s eyes. “Oooooooh! I know you! You’re that gas station attendant!”

A small part of Dakota felt kind of hurt at being just a ‘gas station attendant’, but she brushed it off. He was a Ninja after all, so it wasn’t like he would remember her name.

“Who’s Skylor?” She asked him, referring to what he said earlier. 

“That would be me?” A voice from behind her caused Dakota to freeze up. “Who are you?”

She whirled around and came face-to-face with a young redhead woman in her early twenties, who was visibly pregnant. Dakota almost fell over with shock.

“Oh, Skylor,” Kai said. “I didn’t see you there.” He motioned to Dakota. “Skylor, this is Dakota, Dakota, this is my wife, Skylor.”

Dakota could only stare at the redheaded girl as Skylor smiled at her. “Pleased to meet you, Dakota.” Her tone was friendly and she was smiling, but her eyes clearly said, _Make a single move on my husband and I will end you with a nail file._

Dakota nodded, before finding her voice. “It-it’s nice to meet you too.”

“Did you find anything?” Kai asked Skylor.

“No,” She answered. “I think we should go to a larger department store like Macee’s or Khohls. They’ll have better selection.”

“Okay,” Kai answered, moving forward and walking with his wife out of the store. “Sounds good to me.”

The second they were outside, Skylor smirked at Kai. “What were you actually doing?”

“What do you mean?” Kai asked in mock shock. “What did I do?”

Skylor chuckled. “Who was that, really?”

Kai blushed. “She was a girl who had a crush on me at a gas station, okay! But I’m not interested in her anymore.”

Skylor raised an eyebrow. “I never said you were. But, for the record, _she_ was totally interested in _you_. I thought her reaction to me was kind of funny.”

Kai laughed. “Yeah, it kind of was. So, where to? Macee’s or Khohls?”

Skylor thought for a moment as they climbed in the car. “Let’s go to Macee’s. It’s a lot closer.”

They drove away.

Meanwhile, back in the store, Dakota was fuming. “How could I have been so stupid!? She asked herself, pacing.

Her phone buzzed with the missed text from Staci. Dakota picked it up and looked down at the text.

**Uhmmm… sweetie, isn’t he married?**

And that’s the story of how Dakota met her old flame _and_ broke her phone on the same day. The end.


End file.
